


Overwhelmed

by Layora88



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is a sweetie, Technology Discussion, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Steve’s not really afraid of technology, per-se. Intimated by it? Oh, definitely.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Overwhelmed

Steve’s not really _afraid_ of technology, per-se. Intimated by it? Oh, _definitely_. But, he can use his StarkPhone without too much fuss and his StarkPad and his StarkBook. They all work quite well for him too, even. At least for what he uses them for…and it’s not actually all that much. He replies to emails, reads online articles, watches _YouTube_ videos and _sometimes_ he event _types up_ his mission reports. _Le gasp._ So, he thinks he’s doing pretty well with technology, in his own way.

He does, however, still struggle with some of the appliances littered throughout the compound. He can use the stove in the apartment he shares with Bucky…and the microwave, the simple coffee maker they have and the kettle. He can use the waffle iron and the grill they sometimes use. What he does struggle with, is the fancy coffee maker in the communal kitchen.

Well, that’s not entirely true. He can brew coffee just fine, can even grind the coffee beans himself and not make a mess. But the espresso side of things? Okay, so, to be fair, the _actual_ espresso machine that sits apart from the regular coffee maker is a bit intimidating. Not only because it has a thousand and one additional settings that also includes a steamer, but because it was _Tony’s_ and you know, his _pride and joy_.

At least, that’s what he’d said to Steve and he _always_ paid close attention to what Tony had to say.

Tony had offered to give him a quick lesson on how to do it and Steve had watched, bewildered by the way the man worked the machine as if it were nothing more than an extension of himself. And really, Steve shouldn’t have been _surprised_ and maybe that wasn’t the right word. He’d been _impressed_ , there, that was better.

But then again, just about _everything_ Tony did impressed Steve. He’d never say that _out loud_ , however. Though, he was pretty sure his friends had caught on rather quickly to that little tidbit. Regardless, the espresso machine was one of those bits of technology he still struggled with and it wasn’t entirely because it had a thousand settings. Oh no, he’d figured them out well enough after a few trial an errors. He’d made Bucky many a latte and cappuccino, even an _Americano_ , which Bucky had just smirked and accepted without a word.

Not that that was all that unusual for Bucky these days. The man was rather quiet, a far cry from his old self, but Bucky was _here_ and really, what more could Steve ask for other than for the man to be healthy and happy and okay, so, he was working on that aspect of his life, but Steve knew he would get there in time.

But, back to the espresso machine.

Steve actually didn’t use it all that much…for _himself_ , at least, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t intimidated all the same by the damn thing. But…he spent perhaps far too much time obsessing over making absolutely _perfect_ drinks…so that he could maybe make something nice for Tony…on account of the man always doing nice things for him and the rest of the Team.

And Steve now had a _system_ for such a thing. He’d make a drink, make sure it was perfect and then ask if someone would mind delivering the coffee to Tony where he was usually holed up in the workshop. And it _worked_ , goddamn it. For a while.

His friends never really put up a fuss to deliver the drinks to Tony, in the beginning. But now that this had gone on for _months_ and Steve had maybe only delivered a couple of drinks _himself?_ Well, they’d caught on and his friends had all seemingly conspired against him. Now they _refused_ to bring the man the drinks Steve made, all except Bucky, of course.

But every time Steve wordlessly placed a cup of whatever today’s drink was in front of the brunet, he would look up and catch Steve’s big round puppy-dog eyes…and then he’d sigh deeply, take a moment to pretend to think about it…and then promptly leave to deliver the coffee to Tony. And every time he came back to the kitchen, Steve would have an absurdly sweet coffee made for him in thanks.

The others never asked him _why_ he didn’t deliver the drinks himself, but that was because Steve gathered that they already knew. _Bucky_ on the other hand? Asked him _every damned time._ But he’d only ask after he’d come back from delivering it himself and all Steve could do was shrug, lower his gaze to a spot on the floor and try to will the steadily rising blush from his cheeks.

It never worked and when Steve could finally bring himself to look back up at his friend, Bucky’s attention would be turned elsewhere, usually sipping at his sweet coffee with an all too knowing tilt to his lips.

So yeah, Steve wasn’t _afraid_ of technology…he was just intimidated by it…sometimes. Usually whenever it somehow involved Tony Stark and living in Stark’s compound Steve found himself constantly _surrounded_ by the man’s technology. It was bad enough having to _work_ with him, fighting alongside Tony in all his Iron Man glory. _God…_ but the _suit!_

Steve had always appreciated art and Tony’s suits were nothing short of masterpieces as far as he was concerned.

But he also knew that it didn’t necessarily _matter_ that he was intimidated by technology because Tony always did his best to guide him through his new inventions. He was constantly giving the Team new items to try in the field and Steve was always eager to help in any way that he could and Tony was always so kind, so _patient_ when he went about teaching the Team how to use the new bits of tech. He was especially patient with Steve, at least, he thought so.

Tony never usually did it in front of people, that extra bit of explanation being kept quiet until the rest of the Team was busy elsewhere and Tony could approach him on his own, usually to ask Steve if he had any additional questions or concerns about the new tech. Usually Steve would say no, that he got it, but when Tony would nod and then linger…Steve would hesitantly ask whatever it was that he’d been thinking.

Tony had always known to wait just that bit longer, or so it seemed.

Steve maybe sort of secretly treasured those little pieces of time with Tony. Because when Tony was going out of his way to help someone, he did it with kindness and a smile and all the enthusiasm of sharing his love of technology and wealth of knowledge he thought someone was _deserving_ _of_. And that was really the kicker for Steve. Because he knew Tony didn’t regret taking the extra time to teach Steve something new, knew that he wasn’t frustrated or annoyed when Steve asked him a question.

Tony genuinely wanted to help him in any way that he could and Steve _adored_ that about him. He thought it would make him feel coddled in the beginning and the first couple of times Tony had tried to teach him something new, he had bristled and denied needing assistance. That had lasted all of an afternoon when Steve had nearly beat himself over the head with his StarkBook. He couldn’t even login to the damn thing in the beginning.

But then Tony was just _there_ and he was being kind and patient and-and Steve maybe fell in love with him a little bit and somewhere along the way he’d realized that yes, yes he _did_ fall in love with Tony Stark. Because who wouldn’t? Tony was _amazing_. It was only plausible that Steve would fall in love with someone like Tony, but the only problem with that?

Well, everyone _else_ loved Tony too.

So what sort of chance in hell did Steve ever have when it came to dating Tony Stark? He would say _zero_ , less than even. He grimaced at the thought, rolling his shoulders as he opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk.

Spinning on his heel he made his way back over to the espresso machine and proceeded to pour a cup of milk into the stainless steel milk frother, other hand already picking up the cinnamon and nutmeg he would add momentarily. Bucky would be down in a moment and Steve was ready to ask him for yet another favour, however, no sooner had he let the thought cross his mind, did the cellphone in his back pocket vibrate.

He knew it was only a text so he left it for the moment and went to steam the milk and by the time he’d finished making the latte, carefully pulling the foam through to make a little swirl therein, he’d almost forgotten his phone had gone off in the first place. That is, until he’d finished and Bucky still hadn’t come down.

His forehead creased, brow furrowed in confusion for a half second before he remembered the text. He shifted to pull his cellphone out of his back pocket and relaxed when he saw a text from Bucky. He was probably just running behi-

Oh... _oh..._

Bucky wasn’t coming.

_Sorry Stevie. Sam came by and insisted we go for a run and since you’ve already gone for one, there’s no reason for you to come along. But don’t waste that coffee, you should bring it by the workshop. I’m sure Tony would love the break._

Steve shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the still steaming latte on the counter and realized that he was actually going to have to do something about it. He winced a little and tried to think of an excuse and...couldn’t really. Instead, he shot off a message to Bucky to tell him it was alright and he’d see him when he got back. And a moment later when he’d pocketed his phone, he was about ready to start a staring match with the damned coffee and promptly decided he could do this.

Even if it meant he was going to probably make a fool of himself in front of Tony.

He didn’t let himself think about it too hard before he was picking up the cup and cradling it carefully in his too big hands and heading off to the workshop. The more time he took to think this through, the worse off he was going to be. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been to the workshop before. It was just that...well the workshop was... _a lot_ and Tony was...well he was _Tony._

And yes, Steve was aware that this was not a valid reason to avoid the workshop, to avoid Tony. He _liked_ to see Tony. He just _dis_ liked that he became a bumbling idiot in the face of the man and all of his technology. But really, when _didn’t_ Steve feel like a bumbling idiot around his friends and it wasn’t like it was really their fault. They were never rude or condescending...well, maybe a little rude, but they were just teasing him. Even Bucky still teased him and Tony too and it wasn’t as if Steve didn’t _know_ that they meant well and were just trying to get a rise out of him. He did tease back just as good as he got, but with Tony? He _actually_ felt like a bumbling idiot. The man was a genius, after all.

And who was Steve? A soldier that had never given up the fight, never let himself settle down or at the very least, take a vacation. He kept himself busy, sure. There was always something he could be doing. Working out, drawing, reading, training, filing reports, holding briefings, missions, charity galas and press events. But he didn’t _do_ anything for the people he cared about most, at least he didn’t think so, not like the things Tony did for them.

He was wrong but unfortunately was too clouded over with nerves to actually know it, to see it.

Before he’d realized it, his feet had carried him to the workshop two floors down and half a world away or so it seemed to him. He always felt so far removed from the place, this safe space Tony had created for himself. Not many people had access to the workshop and Steve wasn’t stupid enough to think that the fact he had access wasn’t a _gift._ Tony trusted him enough to let him in if he was ever so inclined and Steve knew this.

Jarvis had surely announced his presence when he’d grown closer to the doors and Steve appreciated it, even if he kinda’ sorta hated it. But he didn’t want to _startle_ Tony, because that never bode well and Jarvis was Tony’s best pal, so of _course_ he alerted the man. Still, Steve would have enjoyed a moment to just stop and stare without Tony knowing…even if that was pretty creepy now that he thought about it.

But, he wasn’t thinking. _Right._ He had a job to do before he let his brain get the better of him and send him in to a spiral of worry and anxiety. He could totally do this. _Totally._

“Hey, Steve,” Tony called and Steve’s steps faltered, barely more than three steps into the space.

He inwardly grimaced, would have outwardly done so too if it weren’t for the glorious sight that greeted him. Tony…TonyTony _Tony._ Surrounded by holographic screens in blue and silver, bathed in that light blue glow of the dozens of screens he had up around him, wearing nothing but a thin black tank-top, a pair of blue jeans that had seen better days and a shockingly red pair of his treasured _Converse_ with gold detailing.

Steve wanted to shake his head at the scene, because Tony always looked so _good._ It wasn’t done on purpose, it was just…well, _him_ and Steve had always thought he was beautiful, not only handsome in that ruggedly charming way he liked to show off, but just in his effortless casualness that always managed to tug at a spot behind Steve’s ribcage.

“H-hi, Tony,” Steve managed to remember to say and the brunet smiled at him over his shoulder, those gorgeous dark eyes crinkling at their edges and cheeks dimpling and-

Steve bumped into Dum-E.

Thankfully, he didn’t spill the coffee in his hand and smiled apologetically at the robot and carefully sidestepped him. Tony was laughing lightly under his breath and Steve smiled sheepishly at him as he got a little closer.

There was a curiously fond glimmer in Tony’s dark brown eyes and Steve tried not to let himself get lost in their depths as he held out the coffee in offering. Tony turned to face him fully and Steve waited- _patiently_ -as he let Tony decide if he was going to take it from him or make Steve set it down today.

The whole process barely took a moment, but Steve followed the tiny movement of his lips as they twitched at the corner and then Tony was exhaling shortly through his nose and taking the coffee. Nearly _snatching_ it from his hands. Steve never took it personally, just smiled and nodded and watched as Tony would turn away, move the cup to his other hand and as if by compulsion, clenched his now free hand in a fist before releasing the tension that had gathered there and in his shoulders.

Steve politely turned away and glanced towards some of the screens surrounding Tony as the man collected himself. “Thanks, Cap. I’m always in the mood for one of your coffees… _mmm_ ,” He hummed and Steve smiled a little to himself as he pretended to be absorbed in one of the screens. “You’re really getting better at the whole latte art thing too.”

Steve chuckled softly and shrugged. “Just takes practice is all and you’re welcome. So…uh, what are you working on?”

Tony hummed and sidled up beside him, cup of coffee raised to hover near his lips and Steve tried not to think about how he could see how his first sip had left them wet and pink with warmth.

“Oh, you know,” Tony shrugged, reaching out with his left hand to swipe at a few screens to clear them. “A little of this, a little of that. I wanted to add a few things to Peter’s suit and I have plans for a new repulsor design I want to get moving on, new StarkPhone’s in the works over there-“ He gestured to somewhere over Steve’s shoulder. “And you know, those new arrows for Clint and-and why are you shaking your head at me?”

Steve was smiling despite himself as he turned to look at the man. “You’re always working on a thousand things at once. I don’t know how you can focus on any one thing when you’ve got a dozen projects on the go.”

Tony chuckled, smiling a little sheepishly as he shrugged. “It gets the job done, so don’t worry about me.”

Steve hummed, barely resisting the urge to say, _I always worry about you._

“So,” Tony tried and Steve knew he was being side-eyed so he didn’t try to meet the man’s gaze, instead forced himself to keep looking at the screen displaying Peter’s suit. “You aren’t usually the one to bring me my coffee…”

Steve felt himself tense and he tried very hard not to let his shoulders hunch or his body curl inwards in an attempt to hide. “I bring you coffee sometimes,” He mumbled, trying not to sound too petulant and failing.

Tony hummed thoughtfully and Steve heard him take a sip of his drink. “Ah, so no one was around to save you the trip, then.”

Steve frowned. Tony sounded…almost disappointed, maybe? “Save me the trip?” Steve found himself asking.

Tony sighed and now Steve turned to survey him, frown only deepening when the genius shrugged and refused to meet his gaze. It only confused Steve more. “Yeah, I mean…I know you don’t like coming down here, so…”

He trailed off and Steve blinked, baffled. “I-that’s not-“

“It’s okay, Steve,” Tony shrugged and he was smiling at Steve now but it was all wrong. “I get it, alright?”

“Well, I don’t-“ Steve blurted, eyes wide and confused as Tony’s dark eyes met his.

Tony frowned, shaking his head in his own brand of confusion and Steve blinked stupidly at him. “But you…don’t like coming down here, maybe it’s too sterile, smells weird? Or maybe it’s all the machines, the tech. That’s why you don’t come visit, right?”

Steve was shaking his head before he’d even finished speaking. “That-that’s not why I don’t come down here, Tony,” Steve said gently and Tony’s brow furrowed.

“Then because _I’m_ here…?” He said uncertainly.

Steve outright _glared_ at Tony. “That is _not_ why I don’t come down here, Tony,” He said, vehemently.

“Then why?” Tony asked in confusion, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Is it because of Dum-E? I know he can be a bother sometimes, but-“

“ _Tony-_ “ Steve said, tone pleading and the genius’ mouth clamped shut with a barely audible clack.

Steve took a deep breath in, held it and then let it out slowly before taking a step towards the brunet. Tony was looking at him, _up_ at him and Steve reached out and gently placed his too big-actually, they clasped _perfectly_ -hands over Tony’s biceps, mindful of where the cup of coffee was slightly raised between them now clasped in both of Tony’s hands.

“I am not trying to avoid you, nor am I trying to avoid the workshop…not-not really,” He amended and then grimaced slightly at the stupidity of that sentence.

“O- _kay,_ ” Tony said slowly, brow furrowed in a mixture of disbelief and curiosity.

“I-“ Steve started and then had to take a slow breath before he could continue. “I don’t come down here often…partly because of the technology, yes. You were somewhat right about that, but at the same time, no…I-I’m not making any sense, am I?”

Tony blinked at him. “Not really, no.”

Steve huffed and gently squeezed Tony’s biceps before letting go, letting his hands fall to his sides. “Okay, I’m terrible at this and for the record, this is also part of the problem.”

Tony let out a soft laugh at that and Steve cracked a small smile while trying to collect himself. “So…I don’t come down here often…because you and technology-well, it’s a lot, you know? You just…”

Tony blinked at him when the words seemed to dry up in his throat and shook his head. “ _I just,_ what?” Tony found himself asking, voice quiet, unsure.

Steve faltered. Was-was he really going to do this? Was he actually going to _say it?_ “It’s overwhelming,” Steve breathed, not giving him time to think about this too hard. “Seeing you surrounded by your technology, your creations,” Steve explained. “It’s overwhelming and beautiful and _you’re_ beautiful and I just-“

Tony’s eyes widened and Steve just…stopped talking. “You…you said I was overwhelming and I-I thought that was a _bad_ thing…but you-“ He swallowed thickly and shook his head in disbelief. “You called me _beautiful_.”

Steve’s breath stuttered and he blinked owlishly at Tony because he _had_ said that. _Oh Christ_.

“You’re an idiot,” Tony muttered but he was smiling, grinning actually and before Steve had a moment to get his thoughts in order, Tony was kissing him.

Tony was _kissing him._

Steve vaguely heard the sound of the coffee mug shattering against the floor but neither made a move to pull away from one another right then. Tony’s lips were so damn _soft_ and Steve-Steve was in _Heaven._

Just when he managed to get his brain back online and _respond_ to the kiss, Tony was pulling back for only an instant to mutter, “You’re right, you really are bad at this,” And Steve made a soft _wounded_ sound before he was crowding Tony back towards his desk.

Tony let out a startled squeak as Steve kissed _him_ this time and instantly melted, letting the blond manhandle him. When he collided with his desk, Steve wasted no time in bending to lift Tony. He yelped in surprise, breaking their kiss and Steve was grinning _wolfishly_ down at him as he lifted the genius and set him roughly down on his desk.

“I take it back,” Tony gasped, tipping his head back and exposing his throat as Steve nipped and pressed wet sucking kisses along his jaw, Tony’s neatly trimmed facial hair creating a wonderfully interesting sensation against his lips. “You’re _wonderful_ at this.”

Steve couldn’t help the soft rumbling laughter that escaped him and he tried to stifle it against the genius’ neck. He slowed himself down after that, feeling Tony’s careful hands running comfortingly up and down his arms, up over his shoulders and into his hair. He barely managed to stifle a groan as Tony gently tugged at his short hair to get him to pull back slightly.

Steve found it easy to meet Tony’s dark gaze then and they both shared tentative smiles with one another at they simply let themselves _look._

“That’s why you never come to deliver my coffee yourself?” Tony asked, voice quiet as if he didn’t want to break whatever was brewing between them.

“If you mean my inability to not be a bumbling idiot when faced with an overwhelmingly beautiful, talented, sweet, adoringly _kind_ genius? Then yes, you’d be right, Tony,” Steve admitted, smiling a little bashfully, nerves steadily creeping over his features.

Tony shook his head, but his eyes were kind, wide open and adoring. “Yeah?”

Steve breathed a soft barely there sigh of relief. “Yeah, Tony,” He murmured, brushing his nose lightly against Tony’s. “Might also have something to do with the fact that I’m definitely in love with you…”

He knew he was going out on a limb here, putting himself out there but if he didn’t do it now, would he ever?

“ _Steve-_ “ Tony breathed, caught off guard and breathless with it.

Steve just smiled, shrugging lightly as he made to pull back, to give him more space. Tony didn’t let him, his hands quickly gripping the front of his too tight t-shirt and keeping him right where he wanted him.

And Steve was going to smile and tell him that _it’s okay, Tony. I don’t expect you to feel the same, I just had to tell you. I needed you to know._ But he didn’t get the chance.

“I…am overwhelmed by you too,” Tony admitted and Steve stilled, hesitantly meeting those dark chocolate orbs.

“Y-you are?” He barely dared to whisper, his voice choked, hoarse.

“Yeah,” Tony breathed, voice shaky. “Might have something to do with the whole-“ He gestured to basically _all_ of Steve with a quirk of his lips, eyes never straying from Steve’s face. “Package deal thing you’ve got going on here and on account of me…being in love with you too.”

Steve blinked…and could do _nothing_ to stop the slow, hopeful smile from blooming on his lips and it wasn’t long before Tony’s were stretching into a tentative smile of his own. “Yeah?”

Tony’s eyes crinkled adoringly as he pressed in closer, gently tugging Steve in by the back of his neck. “Yeah, champ. Now…kiss me again?”

Steve didn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Discord! starbucksjunkie#9171
> 
> Don't have Discord? Come talk to me on Tumblr! [ko-fiandfanfiction](www.tumblr.com/blog/layora88)


End file.
